Nikole "Niki" Chopper
Nikole Chopper, known to family and friends as Niki, is the other daughter to the Tin Woodman of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and sequels. A princess by title and a Rebel by choice, she couldn't be less thrilled with how her destiny might play out. Losing her body for a superior one is not how she wants her life to go. Even if gaining a tin body would be wicked. Character Personality Bubbly and cheerful, Niki tries to see the best in people at all times. Warm, kind, welcoming, she's always saying hello to the new kids or chatting amicably with teachers. Nikole is pure of heart, happy to be around people and tries her darnedest to make other people happy as well. She often leaves little wooden carvings where people can find them; it brightens her day to see little toys brighten others'. On the flip side, she's clingy and is always worried that she's going to be left behind. If there's one thing this Chopper can't deal with, it's being abandoned; she tends to be very invested in relationships and wholeheartedly throws herself into them. She's always got a smile on her face, and loves to help people whenever they need it. Her goal in life is to make everyone happy, especially her family. Appearance Originally from outside of Oz, Niki grew to a whopping 4'9. What she lacks in curves she makes up for in being a happy person. Straight, ink black hair falls to her mid back and is usually kept in a braid and coiled near the nape of her neck. Her eyes stand out vividly as a bright, emerald green; this is her most prominent feature. Her round, chubby face gives off the impression of naivete, but that couldn't be further from the truth. She uses this to her advantage to play spy. Fairy Tale: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (and succeeding books) Basic Summary We all know the tale, or at least so it seems: a little girl from Kansas gets swept away to a magical land and goes to seek the titular Wizard, meeting three quirky companions while defeating not one, but two ''Wicked Witches all by accident. Of course, including plenty of differences between the books and a certain renown film, there is plenty more to The Wonderful Wizard of Oz than the owner of this character needs to describe. That being said, there is a notable backstory surrounding the Tin Woodman's origins within the book itself: Nick Chopper, a normal Ozian man from a line of woodmen, fell in love with a lovely Munchkin lass named Nimmie Amee. The maiden promised that she'd marry him once he'd earned enough money to provide a house for the two of them. Miss Amee, however, was the servant of a cruel old woman who didn't want her to marry, preferring to be waited on by the girl. Visiting the Wicked Witch of The East, the woman and Witch struck a deal. Two sheep and a cow were given in exchange for a means to prevent the marriage. Nick's ax was enchanted, and whenever he'd begin to chop wood for the supplies, the ax would "miss" its target and slice off one of his limbs. One by one, he'd go to a tinsmith to replace each body part with a metallic substitute: one for each leg, arm, and even his head. In time the ax struck his torso, and the tinsmith just so happened to come across him that day. The man replaced what was left of Nick's former body, thus taking on the tin form he has to this day. Because the tinsmith never replaced his physical heart, Nick Chopper thought that he couldn't feel love, losing the desire he had for Nimmie. But he nonetheless kept building until the house was finished, only to to get caught in the rain one night and rust in place. He remained in the same position for a year until a girl and a living scarecrow met his acquaintance, using his oil can to make his joints run smoothly again. When he learned of their ongoing journey to Oz, he joined his new companions to help obtain the love he once lost. Eventually, after many trials in their ongoing adventures, he was given a velvet-made "heart" stuffed with sawdust, and he ruled over Winkie Country (the west portion of Oz) after the Wicked Witch of the West was defeated. '''How Nikole Ties Into It' She might get turned into tin, she might not Relationships Family Nick and Cora. She loves them. The end. Friends Literally anyone she comes into contact with Pet Niki found a fledgling peregrine falcon during Oz's Animal Calling and named him Twister, in honor of how she made it to Oz and found her family. Romance She claims bisexual though if you aren't sure about your gender identity, it won't bug her. She's actually probably pansexual. As of right now, there's no one who interests her. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Land of Oz